


Strip Poker

by StarSpangledWriter



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: -Ish, F/M, Reader-Insert, Smut, Teasing, but not really, drunken games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:22:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28550079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarSpangledWriter/pseuds/StarSpangledWriter
Summary: You and Sebastian have been co-stars and flirting for a long time, but never crossed the line. Turns out a little alcohol along with some “innocent” games crossed that line for you…
Relationships: Sebastian Stan & Reader, Sebastian Stan/Original Female Character(s), Sebastian Stan/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Strip Poker

**Author's Note:**

> Oof I’ve been struggling to find time and motivation to write for the past few months of quarantine and I miss it SO MUCH! This is an attempt to motivate myself by sharing more work. We’ll see how it goes… 
> 
> This was written ages ago and I never posted it. Classic insecurity plus RPF is a bit tricky and controversial. But I thought F*ck it! I like it, maybe other people will too. Enjoy and please please please share your thoughts. <3

Taking a decent video of the ridiculous show in front of you without getting caught by the showman himself was no easy task, especially when you couldn’t stop shaking with laughter. Maybe the getting caught part wasn’t an issue after all, since that giant dork had lost himself in the moment a long time ago. 

The tiny part of you that remained sober felt a little guilty, but drunk Sebastian dancing his ass off with nothing but his underwear on, was something that you _had _to share with Mackie! He would tease him for months. (You’d ask future sober Seb for permission first of course, you weren’t a total bitch. But you already knew he has no problem embarrassing himself in front of good friends. One of the -many- things you loved about him.)__

__Tonight was the most fun you ever had on your birthday ever. You weren’t a birthday person, but this year so many friends from the Avengers cast happened to be in New York around the time and organized a surprise party for you. It was so touching, you teared up more than once. The fact that you recently wrapped up your last Marvel movie did’t help with the tears._ _

__God did you drink a lot! You were intoxicated. You didn’t realize when everybody left and how you ended up playing strip poker with your biggest crush since….probably ever. It was definitely on Evans, who found the cards and said the last time he held cards in his hands he was in his twenties, playing strip poker. Everybody laughed and teased him about his frat boy past._ _

__Thank god it was only the two of you playing though, because your turn was next and you had nothing but your bra and panties on. Seb didn’t seem to wanna stop dancing so maybe, just maybe, you got away with it. When he drinks he turns into a giant goofball and it is absolutely adorable._ _

__You were lost in your thoughts when the next song came and he jumped on the couch startling you. You nearly screamed and he giggled. (Again. _Adorable. _) “Seb! You scared the shit out of me!” you pushed him away and he started laughing. “I’m sorry sweetheart, didn’t mean to” he gave you a little kiss on the shoulder as an apology. His scruff made your skin prickle and a wave of hit run through your entire body.___ _

____You have been flirting with Sebastian during filming but neither of you made a move. You had one rule: _never sleep with a co star; It only brings trouble. _But now filming was over, so you were no longer co stars, were you?___ _ _ _

______“Y/N?” Sebastian waved his hand to get your attention. “It’s your turn.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“I don’t think there is much left to lose here Seb…” you stated pulling at your bra strap, letting it land back on your skin with smack. Seb’s eyes lingered on your chest a little longer than appropriate, but he quickly pulled himself together. “Okay. We need a new set of rules then.” It may be called “strip” poker but Seb would never push you past your limit._ _ _ _ _ _

______You were watching him rubbing his chin thinking. You loved the longer hair on him, it made him even sexier. (As if that was possible!) You wanted to run your fingers through it so bad… “I got one!” it suddenly came to you. “If you lose, I get to mess with your hair! Braid it, curl it, do whatever I want.” you grin mischievously. You knew how protective of it he was and his frustration would be the best reward. “My hair?! No way."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Yes!”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“No!”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Come on Sebby… Don’t be a buzzkill!” you pouted._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Hm…” he looked at you sideways and gave it a second thought. “ ‘kay. But if you lose… I will tickle you until you can’t breath anymore.” The little shit knew how ticklish you are. “Deal?” he offered his hand, a devilish smirk on his handsome face._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Deal.” you shrugged “Cause I’m not gonna lose! I can feel it.” you lifted your eyebrow with confidence. You’ve won two times in a row; what was a third one? “Will see about that.” was his cocky response as he arranged the cards._ _ _ _ _ _

______You looked at your cards and your confidence grew. “Full house!” you put them down with a giant grin on your face. Seb didn’t react though, just kept looking at you with those piercing blue eyes of his for a painfully long time. Finally, the corners of his lips moved upwards as he revealed his cards “Four of kings."_ _ _ _ _ _

_______Oh shit. ____ _ _ _ _ _

________In a matter of seconds he jumped over the table and he was on you, hands on your ribs tickling you mercilessly. "I’m not gonna lose! I can feel it!” he mocked your previous arrogant predictions and you laughed even louder, pushing him away. “SEB STOP!! THAT’S ENOUGH!” You were practically screaming but he showed no mercy. You reached for his hair and messed it up in revenge. “No you didn’t… THAT’S AGAINST THE RULES!” His over dramatic reaction made you laugh even harder._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He grabbed both your wrists with one hand and placed your hands above your head and kept tickling you with his free hand. “Ha! Now you can’t escape.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________You tried to break free, but he was much much stronger than you. Tears formed in the corners of your eyes from laughing non stop; you were desperate so you did the first stupid thing that came to your super drunk mind._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________You made a last attempt to escape and when he leaned closer to hold you in place, you bit him right on the collarbone. Not super hard, just enough to be distracting. At first he winced, but chuckled right away. “You wanna play dirty babe? That’s not gonna do the trick.” his devilish smile while he kept tickling you made you groan in frustration and go for a harder bite, on his neck this time._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________When his masculine scent filled your senses, the realization that he was lying almost naked on top of you suddenly hit you. Just like that the tickling went away and all there was left was a burning sensation wherever he touched you._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________You felt his growl against your lips and his hand finally slowed down, but didn’t stop completely. “That didn’t do it either.” he claimed, but you noticed his eyes darken and the change in the atmosphere was more than evident._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“What about this?” you reached for his neck again but this time you slowly run your tongue over the spot you previously bit. His skin was velvet soft and tasted sweet and salty at the same time._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He drew a sharp breath in and his hand settled on your rib cage. It was your time to smirk. You looked into his now almost black eyes and cocked an eyebrow, waiting for an answer. He sighed and finally let your hands free to pull himself up. “You are not playing fair Y/N…”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________The warmth of his body attracted you like a magnet; before you knew it, your face was inches away from his, your eyes focused on his lips. “Never said I would” An amused chuckle escaped Sebastian, but it was cut short by your lips on the corner of his mouth._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________His hand capped your cheek and he opened up for you. You felt his hot tongue against your bottom lip and the world started spinning again. This time you were sure it wasn’t due to the alcohol…_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> My longest post so far, yeah!! :) DON'T FORGET TO LEAVE KUDOS IF YOU LIKED! Feedback is more than welcome. Love you for reading <3
> 
> Fan fact (as if I have fans 😆), this was based on a dream I had and I simply couldn’t get it out of my head until I wrote it down. I’m glad I did because I kinda love this silly little story. And yes the dream stopped right at the moment this fic stops. Annoying af.  
> Would you like a second part though? 😏


End file.
